Vidia's Lover
by MidnightJadeAlwaysMe
Summary: Here's a story about Vidia falling in love with a cute emo-inspired art talent. It's awesome if I do say so myself, and in the end Vidia shows her true happy face! Not only that but Vidia and Prilla are already friends in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I got a request to write more so thats what I'm doing and this time I know how to make chapters! So this is the first chapter (I already the chapters written in my notebook I just need to type them up), hope you like it!**

**Oh Yeah almost forgot the disclaimer: Disney owns Tinkerbell and all the original fairies and the Winter Forest (got that from off of Pixie ) That's it! Enjoy!**

A raven haired fast flyer talent was flying to the Winter Forest causing things to fly everywhere as she passed. She ignored those who yelled at her and continued on her way. Finally she reached her favorite pine tree in which she liked to think (it was hollowed). "Finally." She grinned and started for the secret entrance.

"Hey Vidia!"

Vidia looked up to find Fawn coming down. She rolled her eyes and groaned. "What do _you_ want?" Her voice immediately turned nasty.

"Just wondering why you're here. I never thought you the type to come to a place like this." Fawn answered cautiously.

"I came cuz I wanted to! Why are you here?"

"I'm trying to get the animals to fall asleep. I'm playing them the lute." The redhead twirled her long braid with her index finger. Vidia snorted.

"You animal talents should leave the music to the music talents. Especially you sweetie."

"Why would you say something so mean?" Fawn lower lip trembled a little but she tried to seem strong. "Why can't you just be nice!"

"How can I be nice to annoying, idiotic fairies who are ignorant enough to believe that life is happy? LIFE SUCKS! GET OVER IT ALREADY!" Vidia's echo shook the tree and a patch of snow fell heading straight for a sparrowman passing below. Without thinking, Vidia flew to him throwing them both in a snow bank.

"Vidia! Blunt! Are you guys okay?" Fawn flew over to them with concern written all over her face.

"Vidia was lying on top of Blunt so she quickly got up. Fawn helped Blunt up and Vidia got a good look at him. He had inky, black hair that hung in his face. His build was very athletic, as if he carried things around a lot. Hey eyes were, alarmingly, a deep blue. She looked away blushing deep red before he caught her staring.

"You should watch where you're going things fall a lot, sweetie." She said in a mildly mean voice. Blunt smiled slightly.

"I'll keep that in mind, Vidia."

She looked up at him surprised and a little please that he knew her name. He looked back at her with those gorgeous eyes and half smile. Fawn cleared her throat jerking Vidia from her trance.

"Um...bye." She said abruptly and flew away leaving Fawn and Blunt behind. The fast flyer flew straight to her home not stopping to even insult a blonde tinker talent named Tinkerbell. She closed her door and sunk to the floor fanning her blushing cheeks.

"Dang!" She breathed trying not to remember how right he was. Vidia shook the image from her head and changed out of her work clothes and instead into a cleaner outfit. Dinner would be soon and she planned to zip in, get something to eat, and zip out. Atleast she had at first, now she planned to sit with her fellow fast flyers and keep an eye out for Blunt. Soon enough she heard the bell signaling supper time. Vidia shot toward the dining room zipping past the other fairies. She sat ot the fast flying table with three others. A brunette fast flyer glanced at Vidia. "You're actually sitting with us today? I'm in shock!" She said sarcastically.

"Mind your own business Cheya." Vidia snapped. The redhead sparrow man between them spoke up.

"Guys! Get along for once!"

"Whatever Husk." Vidia rolled her eyes and huffed. The other fast flyer at the table was a new dark skinned fairy named Winda. she was quiet and usually kept to herself. However, Vidia sometimes caught Winda following her around. Suddenly the server talents brought out the main course. As everyone was distracted by the food coming out Vidia took the time to scan the room for Blunt. Finally she found him sitting with the art talents and staring directly at her. Vidia quickly looked away and started grabbing things to go on her plate. Soon Queen Clarion entered the dining room with an announcement. Vidia resisted snorting with disdain and instead bit into powdered. For some reason she didn't feel like being mean- especially not in front of Blunt.

"Fairies and Sparrowmen! Its a delight to inform you that our Fall Feast will be at the end of this week!" The Queen grinned as she relayed the information. Most of the fairies cheered, Vidia took the time to glance at the art talent table again. This time Blunt's attention was on the Fairy Queen. "The Season Council and I ,however, have decided to have a dance this year after the feast. All fairies must wear nice dresses and sparrow men must wear their best." Queen Clarion continued. Almost every head turned to the fast flying table waiting for Vidia to make a smart alec comment about the dress code. Instead she stare at her fingers in her lap, not really listening. "Enjoy the rest of the week! The Feast will be Friday, the 1st of October." The Queen finished and sat with the council at the reserved table.

"You didn't say anything." Cheya turned to Vidia.

"About what?" Vidia scowled at Cheya for interrupting her thoughts of Blunt.

"About the dress code? For the Fall Feast?" Cheya could that Vidia had no idea what she was talking about. "The girls have to wear dresses."

"Oh." Vidia shrugged. She finished eating,glanced at Blunt, and quickly left so she could get to her hiding place in the Winter Forest. This time Fawn wasn't there so she could be alone. She dove into a narrow hole in the trunk of the tree. She sat on a ledge and watched as snowflakes floated past her thinking place. The only place where she show her true face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up but I'm grounded from the computer. I had to sneak on to put this up! Hope you like it!**

Blunt was cutting through the Winter Forest on his way to his studio when he noticed Vidia flying around. She was getting a head start on collecting winter winds. He leaned against a tree and watched as she flew gracefully fast. The night before, during dinner, he was sure that Vidia had glanced at him atleast three times. At first he just assumed she was absently looking at people. Then he caught her staring in the corner of his eye. He then started to wonder why she was giving him so many looks. It's probably since he was new she didn't really recpgnize him. He didn't remember seeing her on his welcoming day.

As he watched her fly he could see why she was considered the fastest flyer ever. She seemed absolutely beautiful when she was doing what she did best. he wondered if someone like her would like someone like him. Almost everyone says that she is absolutely mean but he could tell that there was good in her yet. After all, she did save him yesterday evening. Suddenly she glances in his direction and their eyes locked. Vidia gasped and her eyes widened. Her concentration was lost and the winds died out. "Don't stop. I was just watching." Her quickly esplained. His ears turned red but were mostly covered by his hair.

"I don't like collecting around other people." Vidia pushed her black bangs out of her face and crossed her arms.

"Yeah sorry." Blunt flew over to her. Viida looked a little uncomfortable.

"It's ...all right." She mumbled then she seemed to be putting on her mean act. "Just don't do it again!" With that Vidia picked up her three jars of wind and took off. Blunt stood there a second longer before starting for his studio again. He knew what his subject for his fall painting would be. He would paint Vidia, he would ease her true face out and share it with Pixie Hallow.

* * *

After she left Blunt, Vidia hurried to the Spring Orchard. She knew that if Prilla was anywhere she was likely there. And, even though she would never admit it, Vidia needed Prilla's help... bad. "Prilla!" She flew slowly as she called for the non-talent fairy. Finally she thought she saw two small feet sticking out from under a toadstool. "Prilla? I need a little help-"

"Sorry, no I'm Lilly. Prilla went to- wait, Vidia? You need Prilla's help?" A dark skinned garden talent poked her head out.

"Lilly! What's your problem don't scare me like that!" Vidia said meanly blowing her bangs out of her face for the fifth time that day. "Where's Prilla?"

"She said she was going to see Bess." The garden talent answered brushing off Vidia's mean behavior. Vidia left the orchard and headed for the art talent community. She flew quickly, hoping not to run into Blunt, and went straight to Bess's studio. The fast flyer knocked on the door. A redheaded fairy with green eyes and a pink dress opened the door.

"Hey Vidia!" The only no talent fairy in Pixie Hallow grinned.

"Prilla, I need your help!" Vidia grabbed her arm and started to pull her out the door.

"Oh...Kay." Prilla turned to the Brunette behind her. "I'll see you tomarrow Bess." Prilla and Vidia flew to the Winter Forest and into the fast flyer's secret place. Only Prilla knew about it. They both sat on the ledge. "What's up Vidia?" Prilla finally asked.

"You know Blunt? The art talent sparrow man?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I like him."

"That's great Vidia!"

"No! No it isn't! I can't like someone, IT might happen again! I need your help. I need for you to keep me and Blunt from running into each other."

"But Vidia-"

"Prilla, you know why I don't want to like another guy. You know what happened last time cause me to start being mean! You don't want that to happen again do you?"

"No..." The red head though it over before sighing. "Okay, I'll help."

"We should go before someone comes looking." Vidia suddenly stood to avoid saying 'thank you'.

"You're welcome." Prilla prompted.

"Yeah whatever,let's go." The fast flyer pulled her along.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! Finally finished typing! Hope you like it! Disclaimer:I don't own Tinkerbell and her friends...I just own Blunt cuz I made him up.**

The next day Blunt followed Vidia as soon as he found her. He was just leaving the dining room as she was coming in. But when she saw him she had bolted. He didn't know why but he was determined to sketch her. So he chased her even though he knew he'd never catch up. Suddenly Prilla popped up in front of him and he crashed into her and they both fell. "Goodness, Blunt, where are you flying so fast to?" She asked as he helped her up.

"I'm trying to catch up with Vidia but I think I lost her." The sparrowman glanced in the direction that Vidia had flown. Prilla tugged on his sleeve.

"Actually Blunt, I need your help. I want to learn how to paint so that I can help paint the ladybugs when spring and summer come."

"Uh sure...I'll help." He agreed before sending a last wistful look to where Vidia had disappeared. For the next three days Prilla took up Blunt's attention. He had finished teaching her how to paint but she kept asking for help with different things. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Blunt! Can you help me with-"

"Prilla I'm sorry but I really need to find Vidia. I'm going to paint her for my art entry on friday." Blunt cut her off. The no-talent fairy gave him a sad look.

"I'm sorry Blunt but you should probably choose a different subject."

"Why?"

"Because Vidia asked me to keep you away from her. Why else do you think I've been around so much?"

"Why doesn't Vidia want me around her?" Blunt stared at Prilla with disbelief.

"I can't tell you. Now come on! The decorating fairies need as much help as they can get!" She pulled him away to the Pumpkin patch where the celebration would be held. Blunt helped for the first couple of hours until he was able to get out of Prilla's sight. He slipped out through the back door and headed for the fast flyer community. Peeking in the window he saw that she wasn't there.

"Hey!" Someone came up behind him. He turned to find a brunette fast flyer.

"Hey Cheya, do you know where Vidia is?"

"Winda says that she usually goes to the Winter Forest now." Cheya shrugged.

"Thanks!" Blunt grinned before heading for the Forest. He wandered around a little bit before finally finding Vidia near where they had first met. He sat on a tree branch not too far away and took out his sketch pad. Vidia flew fast creating a powerful wind before capturing it in a jar. Blunt sketched her flying around her hair flowing behind, her features were calm. Every now and then she'd stop and grin at her progress. Each time he would wquickly capture her smile and the twinkle in her eyes. An hour later his pad had at laest 10 images of her. Blunt wanted a closer up picture of her, one of only her face features. So, gathering his pad and pencil, he flew closer. He had just settled into the crook of a tree branch when his pencil fell. "Ugh!" He groaned loudly. Then his eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth but it was too late. Vidia was already turning around.

* * *

Vidia whipped her head around having heard a groan. Suddenly she found herself staring into the eyes of Blunt. Gasping she quickly flew to her jars of wind on the ground. There were atleast 8, and 4 could fit in each of her bags. The fast flyer started to fill the bags quickly. "Hey, wait! I didn't mean to.." Blunt hesistantly approached her. She didn't acknowledge him, instead she attempted to pick up both bags. Unfortunately, she's a fast flyer not a music talent (er..whatever). "Do you need help with those?" Blunt suddenly appeared next to her. She jumped away and started to tremble a little-mostly cuz she was mad.

"No!" She clenched her hands into fists. _Where's Prilla? She isn't doing her job!_

"Vidia. Don't worry I'm just trying to help. I don't know why you told Prilla to keep me away but you don't have to be afraid of me." Blunt looked her in the eye.

"I-I'm not scared of you!" The raven haired fairy yelled at him. _I'm just afraid to be around you!_ Ofcourse, she didn't say that say that alaod. "I just do anywhere around you! Take the hint and get out of here." She almost winced at how harsh she sounded. He stared at her seeminglg studying her eyes. Then he abruptly grinned at her. "I beg to differ!" With that he picked up a bag and started in the direction of the fast flyer community. Vidia reluctantly followed with the other.

Once they reached her house, they set the bags down beside the door. She turned to Blunt and crossed her arms, he smiled at her. The silence was very ackward. Finally Vidia spoke. "So-"

"Are you going to the Fall Feast this friday?" He interrupted her.

"No."

"Why not?" He looked disappointed.

"Because I'm just not. Besides, it's more like those you-need-a-date celebrations or whatever. Actually, I might stay for dinner, but I'm gone after that." She shrugged and peered at him suspicious.

"What if I ask you to go with me as my date?" Blunt took her hand. Vidia blushed and swore that her heart skipped and beat.

"I.." _Just say no! Say no! "_I'll think about it." _Idiot!_

"Cool.. I'll see you, with luck, tomarrow!" He winked and then was gone. Vidia slid to the floor and her hand. He had grabbed her hand. So now she wasn't sure what she was feeling.

"Vidia!" Prilla suddenly appeared at her door. "Blunt didn't here did he? I can't find him."

"He came anfd helped me out. Then he asked me to the Fall Feast." The fast flyer said absently.

"That's great! Oh wait, I mean... never mind. What did you say?"

"I said that I'll think about it."

"Really?"

"That doesn't mean anything! As soon as I see him again I'm telling him no!' Vidia stood up having snapped out of it. Prilla gave her a look.

"Vid, I think he really likes you. I think you should go with him."

"Like I care what you think! Sweetie, I'm not going through that again."

"Just give him a chance! Stop pushing people away all the time. Some actuall care about you but you won't wait and see if they're really true. Why not?"

"Because as soon as I trust someone they break my heart! Just get over it and leave me alone!" Vidia flew out her window seething and just kept flying straight not knowing where she was headed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay one more chapter after this. I swear this might be the last time I write a Tinkerbell Fanfiction. Disclaimer: I only own Blunt. Oh and Winda, ...And the two other fast flyers.**

The next day Blunt started to paint. He started her face and kept her hair out of its ponytail and, instead, framing her face. Then to her neck and shoulders. He painted her in her usual outfit sitting on a pine tree branch. Her hands were holding a jar in her lap. Her legs were crossed at the knee. That alone took him the whole morning. He was detailing her facial features when Prilla burst in.

"Blunt! Have you seen Vidia?" She was almost in tears. He jumped up.

"No, why?"

"we got in a fight last night and she flew away. No ones seen her since."

"Why'd you guys fight?"

"I was telling her to go with you to the feast tomorrow but she didn't want to."

"Oh." His face fell. Prilla realized her mistake.

"But it's not because she doesn't like you." She corrected herself. "It's because she likes you so much that it scares her. Her last relationship was a disaster. Ooops!" She slapped her hand over her mouth. Blunt grinned.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Vidia that you told me. I'll help find her." He quickly flew toward the winter forest and Prilla went the other way. First he checked near where they first met. She wasn't in the tree and she wasn't collecting wind. Suddenly Blunt realized that there were footsteps in the snow- small fairy footsteps. He didn't think that Vidia would be on foot but, for some reason, he had a feeling that these were her prints.

Following them he found himself getting farther and farther from Pixie Hollow and further into the woods. The cold breeze made him shiver as it got darker. In a minute he wouldn't even be able to see. Suddenly he saw a dark lump up ahead- and it wasn't a rock.

"V-Vidia?" He flew up to her. Turning her over he realized that her lips were blue and she was hardly breathing. He needed to get her out of there and quick. Picking her up he hurriedly flew back in the direction he had come. Flying back to Pixie Hollow he flew fastest ever. Once he made it to the fast flyer community he was ready to fall over but kept going until Vidia was in her bed.

"Blunt? Is Vidia okay?" Winda appeared in the doorway.

"Get Prilla and the Nurse...hurry..." That was all he could manage beforew he fell asleep.

* * *

When Vidia woke up she found herself in the infirmary. She sat up and looked over her limbs but didn't see anything wrong. Suddenly she gasped and felt behind her for her wings. With a sigh of relief she realized they were okay. She stood and crossed over to the window. It was but she didn't know what day it was.

"Vidia?"

She turned to find Prilla in the doorway. "Prilla, what's going on? Why the heck am I in her?"

"You don't remember? He found you in the Forest, you would've froze to death if he hadn't." Prilla informed her.

"Who?"

"Blunt."

"He found me in the Winter Forest? Oh!" Realization washed over her. The fight, her flying into the forest not being able to see and crashing into something when she tried to fly. "I remember..I couldn't see so I crashed into something."

"Vidia, I'm sorry for bugging you about Blunt-"

"Whatever, it's nothing now." The fast flyer mumbled interrupting her. Prilla smiled knowing that was Vidia's way to say 'It's okay.'

"I'm gonna go tell the nurse you're awake and get you some breakfast." The redhead started for the door."

"Wait." Vidia stopped her. "What about Blunt? I flew a long way so it must've taken him a couple of hours to find me and carry me back."

"Winda said that he laid you in bed and told her to get the nurse and I. Then he just passed out. I haven't seen him yet today but Bess told me that, as soon as he woke up, he went straight to his studio to finish his painting for the Feast today."

"It's Friday?"

"Yes, and he's still waiting on your answer about being his date."

"I'm still thinking about it." Vidia looked away and glared softly.

"Okay I'll be back soon." Prilla left. An hour later, Vidia was allowed to go home. As soon as she stepped inside her house, she went to change her clothes. Then she counted the jars of wind in her closet. She did whatever she could to keep from thinking about Blunt's invitation until she had nothing else to do. With a sigh, she fell back onto her bed. _I don't want to say no. I kinda want to go with him. I kinda like him. I'm kinda pathetic, thinking like Tinkerbell._

Grunting she got up and paced the room. All the while she thought similar thoughts. Finally she snapped out of it and flew out, heading for Blunt art studio.

"Blunt? It's Vidia." She knocked on his door. The door finally opened and she found herself gazing into his blue eyes.

"Hey." He grinned as he wiped his paint stained fingers on towel.

"Hi...um, remember when you asked me to the Feast tonight?"

"Yeah, you said you'd think about it."

"Yeah, and I have..."

"And?" He prompted her. She clasped her hands together.

"And I say yes."

"Awesome, then I'll see you tonight?" He grinned.

"Yeah, see ya!" With a waved she left to find a dress.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! Last Chapter! Disclaimer: I only own Blunt, and The fast flyers (excluding Vidia) Disney owns everything else.**

After the Feast as everyone headed to Cherry Blossom Heights for the dance, Blunt started to look around. He saw that most of the fastflyers were there just not Vidia. Then he saw Prilla and flew up up to her.

"She'll be here soom! She's just a little shy to be wearing a dress." She seemed to know exactly what he would ask.

"Okay! I just hope she gets here when they unveil my painting."

"Don't worry she will! I'll make sure she does!"

Thanking her he continued on to where the unveiling would e. He would be the last to show his painting which gave Vidia less than 15 minutes to get there. He had nothing to worry about... right?

One by one the other art talents began to unveil. Paintings of fairies, sparrowmen, plants, and/or animals were shown on each canvas. Some were so good that Blunt was getting nervous. Suddenly he saw Prilla push to the front of the crowd with someone in tow-Vidia! She was beautiful in a dark purple, tea length dress that flutteered at her ankles. She even had her hair down. almost everyone stared at her along with him but she hardly noticed. They both grinned at each other-Vidia's was brief.

"Blunt!' Queen Clarion gently snapped him out of it. "Your painting please."

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." He pinched the fabric between his fingers and glanced at Vidia. She nodded and smiled encouragingly. He winked and pulled the tarp from his painting. Everyone stared captured by the the image- the image of Vidia smiling! Even Vidia herself stood captured by it with a hand over her mouth.

Blunt flew over to her, "Do you like it, Vidia?" He took her hand from over her mouth. She grinned and hugged him.

"I love it! It's awesome, Blunt!"

* * *

Vidia danced with Blunt all night ignoring everyone who would stare at her smile with disbelief. After all, she hadn't smiled for 200 years. Tinkerbell and her friends even came over to compliment her dress. Surprisingly Vidia smiled at them and actually said thanks.

"Again?" Blunt asked her as the dance ended.

"Please." She let go of his hand and slid her arms around his neck. He placed his on her waist causing them both to blush. Vidia had a felling that she wouldn't be as she used to be for a long time. Perhaps even forever. As they danced it felt as if they were the only two there. Vidia knew that she loved him but she wasn't sure of his feelings for her. But she was sure that he liked holding her and that was fine with her. The song ended and this time she asked if they could sit for a while. they sat on a branch away from the others and watched as the fairies and sparrowmen danced below.

Vidia glanced over at blunt and found him staring at her. "What?" She asked curiously. He blushed and looked away.

"Nothing, just..nothing."

"No, tell me."

"You're just really beautiful." He blushed even deeper. Vidia tucked a peice of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." he smiled and looked away. Then he took a deep breath. "Vidia?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you...a lot."

Vidia stared at him. "Blun, did Prilla tell you about my past, I mean,like, how I became so mean?"

"A little bit but it was an accident."

"The last guy who told me that turned out to not really be true. He cheated on me with Cheya. I don't want to go through that again." She gave him a pained look.

"I swear to you, I won't ever do anything to hurt you." He promised her. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled her closer to him with his arms around her waist. a moment later they pulled away and stared at the othrer blushing.

Blunt stood and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may." She grinned placing her hand in his.

**Bye now! Keep reading and writing! -WNM966**


End file.
